Holidays
by Karin-Chan37
Summary: Chapter 3 is up!-It's during holidays and it's really not PG13 it just has some curse words in it...R&R! It's funny too...
1. Would You Be My Valentine?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.  
  
Narrator: Right now our Naruto Co. are at Naruto's house celebrating the love holiday: Valentine's Day!!!  
  
Ino: Er...who hired you anyways???  
  
Narrator: I...don't know...  
  
Ino: I'll give you 5 dollars if you get outta my face...  
  
Narrator: Hey! That's 5 more than what I'm making now!!! *Gets out of Ino's face*  
  
Chapter 1: Would You Be My Valentine?  
  
Sakura: *Goes up to Sasuke* Uhm...Sasuke-kun? Here...*Hands him box of chocolate*  
  
Sasuke: Thanks...  
  
Sakura: *Goes up to Naruto* Oh, and you....here...*hands him a present wrapped in orange gift wrapper with blue ribbons*  
  
Naruto: Wow! For me?!  
  
Sakura: Yah...  
  
Naruto: *Opens it carefully* I'm not gonna ruin it...*grins*  
  
Sakura: Uhm...yah...*Goes away*  
  
§ 3 Hours later §  
  
Sakura: *Comes back*  
  
Naruto: *Only opened 1/16 of it*  
  
Sakura: You're still not done opening the damn thing?!  
  
Naruto: No...I'm afraid I'll...*RRRIIIIIIPPPPP* KYA!!! *Runs around and screams like a girl*  
  
Sakura: Eh?  
  
Naruto: I RIPPED IT!!! *Cries and whines*  
  
Sakura: I don't really give a damn if you rip it!!! *Takes it and tears it apart*  
  
Naruto: Wow! It's chocolates!!!  
  
Sakura: Yeah...  
  
Ino: Shika-kun! *Jumps on him* *Hands him box of chocolate*  
  
Shikamaru: //Damn women...too troublesome...//  
  
Kiba: *Comes out running* AAH! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!  
  
Neji: You gave her a box of chocolate!!! *Points at the box of chocolate that says 'Please Be My Valentine' (Aww!!) *  
  
Kiba: So?!  
  
Neji: NO BACKTALK!!! BYAKUGAN! *Looks at the box of chocolate* =.= 0.0 WHAT IS THIS?! COCONUT FILLING?! My favorite!!! *Eats it all like crazy*  
  
Hinata: *Comes out* Uhm...N-neji-san...leave Kiba-kun alone...  
  
Kiba: Yes, please!!!  
  
Neji: Fine...*All chocolate gone*  
  
Hinata: W-was...that my...chocolate?  
  
Kiba: Yeah...I'm sorry he ate it all...  
  
Hinata: KYA!!! *Fire in her eyes* MY CHOCOLATE!!! YOU ATE IT ALL DAMMIT!!!  
  
Neji: AAH!!! CALM DOWN, HINATA-SAMA!!!  
  
Kiba: W-what happened to the nice, shy Hinata??  
  
Hinata: *Drags Neji into a closet* *Beats him up*  
  
Neji: AAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Screams in pain*  
  
Hinata: *Comes out* Ahem...*Turns back to the nice and shy Hinata* Sorry, Kiba-kun...I become serious when it comes to chocolate...*Smiles nervously*  
  
Kiba: Uh...yeah...  
  
*****  
  
So...Whatcha think? I think it was funny but I still need your opinion...R&R!!! Muwaz~~~  
  
Next chapter: April Fools' Day  
  
~*~Karin-chan37~*~ 


	2. April Fools' Day

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.  
  
Narrator: The last time we left our Naruto Casts...  
  
...Naruto ripped the wrapper of Sakura's gift, Hinata beat up Neji, and Ino- chan gave me 5 dollars!!!  
  
Ino: WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HERE?!  
  
Narrator: To make money!  
  
Ino: I thought no one hired you!  
  
Narrator: I said that?  
  
Ino: YES!!!  
  
Narrator: Oh...I have a short-term memory...it runs in the family!  
  
Ino: Then how did you remember what happened in the last chapter?  
  
Narrator: I don't know...STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!  
  
Ino: Eh? *Sighs* Here...*Gives him more 5 dollars* GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!  
  
Narrator: Okay.  
  
Chapter 2: April Fools' Day  
  
Naruto: SAKURA-CHAN! *Gives her a present*  
  
Sakura: What...is this?  
  
Naruto: A present...  
  
Sakura: Thank you. *Opens it* AAH! WTF?! *A clown doll flies into her face* OW!!!  
  
Naruto: GOT YOU!  
  
Sakura: *Pretends to cry*  
  
Naruto: Sakura-chan! ARE YOU OKAY?!  
  
Sakura: HAHA! GOT YOU! IN YOUR FACE! HAHA! HAHA! IN YOUR FRIGGIN' FACE!  
  
Naruto: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Kiba: Hehe...it's my turn to turn the tables...NEJI!!!  
  
Neji: WHAT?!  
  
Kiba: Here you go! *Hands him a present*  
  
Neji: Ooh! Is it another coconut filling chocolate?!  
  
Kiba: Just open it!  
  
Neji: Hmm...is it?  
  
Kiba: JUST OPEN THE DAMN THING!  
  
Neji: NEVER! BYAKUGAN! =.= 0.0 WHAT IS THIS?! A CLOWN?!  
  
Kiba: Y-you weren't suppose to know that!  
  
Neji: COME BACK HERE!!  
  
Kiba: AAH!  
  
Neji: *Chases him*  
  
Sasuke: *Sighs* I'm surrounded by freaks...  
  
Sakura: Sasuke-kun!  
  
Sasuke: *Turns around before she jumps on him* WHAT?!  
  
Sakura: *Freaked out* Uh...  
  
Sasuke: What do you want?!  
  
Sakura: Uhm...  
  
Sasuke: //Actually...I might play a prank on her...it IS April Fools' day...//  
  
Sakura: I'm sorry...  
  
Sasuke: I like you.  
  
Sakura: WHAT?  
  
Sasuke: I like you.  
  
Sakura: R-really?  
  
Sasuke: APRIL FOOLS! HELL NO I DON'T LIKE YOU! HAHA! IN YOUR FACE!!!  
  
Sakura: You're scaring me!!  
  
Sasuke: Bwahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Naruto: I think he's hyper...  
  
Sakura: GEE YOU THINK?!  
  
Naruto: Eep...sorry!  
  
Sasuke: *Turns back to normal* LOOK AT WHAT YOU FREAKS HAVE TURNED ME INTO!!!  
  
Casts: Right...  
  
*****  
  
Well...it's kind of boring but...I don't know...I still want your opinion...Muwaz~~  
  
Next Chapter: Mother's Day  
  
~*~ Karin-chan37 ~*~ 


	3. Mothers' Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
A/N: In this story that I have made, most of the casts Mothers and Fathers are alive...like Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji...I don't want to leave Naruto out but he doesn't have his parents... ( Sowwy, Naruto-kun!!!  
  
Narrator: On the previous chapter...  
  
Sasuke: HAHA! IN YOUR FRIGGIN' FACE!!!  
  
Kiba: Help!  
  
Neji: *Chases him*  
  
Sakura: In your face, Naruto!!!  
  
...yah and Ino-chan gave me 5 dollars...AGAIN!  
  
Ino: ARG!!! HOW MANY TIMES DID I SAY GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME?!  
  
Narrator: Don't you remember I have a short-term memory?  
  
Ino: Then how do you always know that you have a short-term memory?  
  
Narrator: *Shrugs*  
  
Chapter 3: Mothers' Day  
  
Another beautiful day. Mothers being their sweetieful selves...  
  
§ Haruno Residence §  
  
Sakura's Mom: Sakura! Come down here!  
  
Sakura: Coming! *Goes downstairs* Mommy? Today is Mothers' Day so I DECIDED that I should do what you feel like doing.  
  
Sakura's Mom: That's nice, dear. Now I want you to—What?  
  
Sakura: *Smiles* Tell me what you want me to do.  
  
Sakura's Mom: We'll go shopping!  
  
Sakura: Okay! *Goes and gets ready*  
  
Sakura's Mom: Sakura! Come down here!!!  
  
Sakura: Yeah?  
  
Sakura's Mom: *Sweetly* Uhm...well. *Turns into an angry mob* PICK UP THE DAMN CLOTHES! *Points at the hall that's filled with clothes*  
  
Sakura: Uh...okay...*Scared*  
  
§ Yamanaka Residence §  
  
Ino: Mama?!  
  
Ino's Mom: Yes?  
  
Ino: Today is Mothers' Day. We'll do what you want today! *Smiles*  
  
Ino's Mom: Okay...we'll go shopping!  
  
Ino: Yay! *Goes to get ready*  
  
Ino's Mom: INO! COME DOWN HERE!  
  
Ino: Yeah?  
  
Ino's Mom: *Sweetly* We'll go...as soon as...*Turns into an angry mob* YOU DO THE DAMN DISHES!!!  
  
Ino: Aah! Okay! *Scared*  
  
§ Shopping Mall §  
  
Sakura's Mom: This was a GREAT idea, sweetheart!  
  
Sakura: Uhm...yeah.  
  
Ino's Mom: Oh, honey! Girl bonding time!  
  
Ino: Okay...  
  
Ino's Mom and Sakura's Mom: *Bumps into each other* OW!!!  
  
Ino and Sakura: Eh?  
  
Ino's Mom: Cheh...Good morning.  
  
Sakura's Mom: *Scoffs* Watch where I'm going...  
  
Ino: Well, well, Forehead girl! Good morning, Mrs. Haruno!  
  
Sakura's Mom: Good morning, Ino.  
  
Sakura: Ino-pig! Stop kissing up to my mom!  
  
Ino: Well...FOREHEAD GIRL! I can kiss up to anyone I want!  
  
§ All Arguing §  
  
*****  
  
Well...It's kind of stupid...oh well...R&R!! Muwaz~~  
  
~*~ Karin-chan 37 ~*~ 


End file.
